The Fates
by CrazyMyrmidon
Summary: Hi, I'm Ryu, from Lacunosa Town. I'll be honest with you: I'm cursed. My eye is some whacked up inverted color, and I want to find out why. This story is how I save the world from returning to origin... Or something like that.  Rated T for language
1. I Shoulder My Bag and Leave on a Journey

**I Shoulder My Bag And I Leave On a Journey**

I suppose I should introduce myself. I mean, most people do, right?

My name is Ryu. I'm no-one special, or so I thought until a while ago. I didn't look special, apart from a scar covering my right cheek.

What I'm going to tell you is, to be honest, pretty whacked up, borderline crazy. But it's true. Its probably the Pokémon world's largest secret. I, and some other people my age, have to deal with a crisis that spanned the world. Its pretty whacked up, even though it looks perfectly clear from an outsiders perspective.

You would probably call this something that happens in a videogame, vanilla I guess; a young man realises his destiny and saves the world from imminent destruction.

Funny part being? I didn't save the world. Probably all I did was postpone the inevitable by a century or so. One day this was meant to happen… The return to origin, you could call it.

I'll tell you from the start, when I set out on my long-awaited Pokémon journey. Oddly enough what happens in the early stages of my story are very defining of what happens

**An icy wind. A yellow eye. A roar, and the feeling as if I had the entire world under my feet…**

_Dear Hikari,_

_How are you? Its been a while since I mailed you, hasn't it? Let alone seen you; I haven't even been near Lacunosa since we left. I do hope the townspeople didn't alienate you as much as me. That was terrible :(_

_I'm gonna cut it straight to you. I miss you. Life here sucks without my good friend, as it has done over the past 6 years, so yesterday I decided._

_I'm gonna travel the world and solve mysteries, starting with my eye. I figured that, for the start of that, I'm coming home. I'll give you a heads up when I get nearby, maybe we can meet up! I'd love to catch up._

_Expect me falling in with the door in a week or so,_

_Cheers,_

_Ryu_

This was the last 'normal' thing I remember doing.

You see, something I forgot to mention was that my right eye is kinda whacked up; the whites are black and the iris is yellow. The pupil's nothing but a slit. I dunno why it happened, all I actually know about the eye is that it went like this over a year or so after I turned 13. Of course I immediately told Hikari about it, but there were a few things I didn't mention.

I could see clearly, at all times, regardless of conditions.

I could see movement, intentions.

I could see things most people wouldn't even be able to notice.

The point being I want to know why I can see these things. That, and I've always wanted to solve mythological questions; my interests fall together with my curiosity questions. Also, I'm turning 16 tomorrow, so I can go on my Pokémon journey, a journey everyone went on at some point. I thought of all the great names of trainers that were on their journey; there was Sapphire, who had once been possessed by the Sea Basin Pokémon, Kyogre. Or Cynthia, Sinnoh's regional Champion, who was researching the history of Sinnoh. I hoped to be on the same list as these legends...

I pulled out my note pad, and flipped over to the list of ruins the world over, and the legendary Pokémon that were somewhere out there. Many of these were already relatively known, but there were quite a few of them that no-one had even heard of.

My fascination was with these legendaries, and the myths that surrounded them. My journey would be to unravel these mysteries!

I was snapped out of the dream by a sudden poke from a wet snout, right in my ribs. All too familiar...

I petted my mum's Arcanine on its head, scratching it behind its ears. She loved that.

"Hello there, big boy" I always called K9 (Arcanine's nickname) big boy, despite her gender. I saw that, in her mouth, she held a bag, for me to pack my things in, which I had already put on a line next to each other. It had been lying there for days, and on this Saturday it was going in the bag.

Finally.

I put on some of my favourite music and started packing. When I was done, an album later, I noticed I had plenty of space over. Probably another side effect of the eye.

I walked downstairs, dropping my bag off in front of the front door. I walked into the kitchen, where my mum was making K9 her breakfast.

"Morning, Ryu" she greeted me, a sad smile on her face. She had known the day was coming, and she had tried to postpone the inevitable as long as possible, with various moves and such (she said it was her job, but I knew better).

"Morning, mom." I sat down at the breakfast table. "I'm done packing"

Mom tried to keep a tear in. "So you're going today?"

"Yup"

"I guess it was inevitable, then." She petted K9, and gave a look at the Egg that K9 had made recently. It had been a while, and its hatching day was approaching (Actually it could happen at any moment). "At least stay until it hatches" She said. I was puzzled, but when I saw her staring at the egg, I shook my head.

"I've decided to go today. The professor is distributing Pokédexes to trainers here today, so I figure that the time is ripe." I looked out of the window, into the sky. "Its been a long time coming, but I feel that I should go now"

"Looks like there's no stopping you"

We sat there at the table in silence, neither of us really knowing what to say.

"I'll drop by when I have the Pokédex, and then I'll leave. Say my goodbyes and stuff" I get up from the table and go to the town square.

I was the last person in line. Not by choice, but rather coincidence; I was to get the last Pokédex. There were plenty of other people who would've wanted one; there just weren't enough of them to go around.

I looked up the line, which passed on relatively quickly. The first person I saw leave was a cute girl, about my age. Our eyes quickly met, and she waved at me before she left. After that, the travel through the line was quite boring.

When I had finally gotten my hands on a Pokédex, I headed back home. I'm not going to lie, I was hoping to see that girl again, but I knew that I'd, in most odds, never see her again my entire life. Shame. She was my type too.

First thing I did was read what the Pokédex had to say about Volcarona. Once being hunted by Team Plasma, Volcarona had once called the Relic Castle home, which was to be my first destination on this journey. I was planning on doing some research on this supposed Legendary.

Despite the fact that Legendaries didn't produce any offspring (they were, after all, one of a kind, and often didn't have truly definable genders), there were two exceptions to the rule: Volcarona and Manaphy. The peculiar part was that Manaphy's offspring couldn't evolve into Manaphy, but Volcarona's offspring, Larvesta, could.

I wasn't really interested in the evolution of Pokémon, but more in the impact that Volcarona had on the culture it had been revered in; eyewitnesses reported that the entire castle was built for Volcarona. That I had to witness that myself.

My thoughts had carried me all the way home. I could see more of a hustle and bustle than usual in the kitchen. What was mom doing?

Turns out the egg was hatching. The first crack had appeared in the shell the moment I had received the Pokédex. I first thought it to be a coincidence, but the mess I got thrown in to can hardly be called a coincidence. It was a sign.

When I came inside, my mother was cooing a baby Growlithe. I realised it was special: mom usually let K9 do that. When she looked at me, I read her like a book.

"You can't seriously be planning on giving me a baby Growlithe as the first Pokémon on my journey" I said, exasperated. My mom was stubborn, like me.

"It's why I asked you to stay around until the egg hatched!" Mom seemed offended that I had even thought of the possibility of going without a Pokémon.

I knew there was no fighting over this, but to be frank I wasn't exactly ecstatic about it either. This was a breedery, so I had dealt with Growlithes all the time. I wanted something different, I guessed. But I wasn't about to say no; Mom wouldn't take it for an answer, either.

I made some final checks.

Bag? Completely filled with food supplies, at least for a while.

Pokéballs? Check.

Pokédex? Check.

Growlithe? Check. The mutt was already running around, and it had taken a liking to me.

Most people would expect me to make some kind of farewell speech, embrace my mom, thank her for everything she's done for me.

Most people who knew me would not. Farewells weren't my thing. I only give farewells if I never intend on seeing them again. And my mom wasn't exactly high on my 'never see again' list.

So I just shouldered my bag and left. Not once did I look backwards.

_Next Chapter! Ryu takes his first steps into the world, complete with blunt offending and more questions than answered! Why is N in Striaton City? And what does Joy have to hide? Stay Tuned to Find Out in 'I Silence the Loudest Person in Southern Unova'!_


	2. I Tear the Joy Out of Joy

_Hey there, CrazyMyrmidon here with Ch. 2 of The Fated! This chapter is actually divided over two chapters. In this chapter we find N in Striaton and meet Joy! How are her talkative habits going to hit in on Ryu? Does N know anything about Ryu's mysterious eye?_

_PS. I decided to change the chapter name, as I Silence the Loudest Person In Southern Unova seemed kinda… Gay._

**I Tear the Joy Out of Joy**

You see, when you're sixteen years old, you normally feel ashamed to start walking your first steps with nothing but a just-born Growlithe who still needs someone to hold its paws in its first steps.

Shame didn't describe it at all.

When I packed my bag, I had hoped on getting a Snivy, or maybe an Oshawott. Something useful, something that could keep me alive.

And I got stuck with a baby Growlithe. I watched it run after a Caterpie (who had recently been introduced in Unova, with disastrous repercussions), yapping at its tail. The small Bug-type Pokémon was running away, terrified of the small little dog Pokémon.

I guess I should cut it some slack. I mean, it's a baby, and baby Pokémon did this kind of stuff.

The Growlithe runs up to me, and, very baby-dragony (I read a lot of dragon stories), sneezes on me.

I spent the next five minutes trying to find water to douse the fire that the Growlithe had sneezed.

No cutting slack, I guess. I walked off, somewhere hoping that it wouldn't follow me.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you" I had just been rolled down a hill thanks to an overly enthusiastic tackle from Growlithe. I spent some time thinking, lying there, face getting licked non-stop. I had had some experience with Growlithes (With K9 being one of the most famous breeding Arcanine the world over, for some reason), and I could notice that this Growlithe was much more powerful than most.

More often than not it took a year or so for Growlithes to even be able to sneeze fire. And I had seen this Growlithe be born right in front of my eyes.

My thoughts on the Growlithe (who I was liking more and more by the minute) were broken by a girl, who I had seen at the distribution of Pokédexes by the prof, walking along the road. Getting up, I saw she had noticed me, as she was vigorously waving at me.

Growlithe tackled her in what would have been the biggest slobber fest of all times if her starter hadn't intervened, a Cubchoo whose nosedrop was bigger than the norm.

The two of them had a stare off.

"Hey there" The girl greeted me with a smile, and I tried to get a good look at her and weigh her as a person before I greeted her.

She had hair that was a mix between blonde and ginger hair, which, had she not tied them up in ponytails, fell over her shoulders. There was quite a substantial bit of curl in her hair, which I couldn't tell if it was artificial or natural. She wore a cheerful summer dress (the kind you always see in those summery TV series and adverts; often goes in tandem with a reed hat, but she was also wearing jeans and sneakers. Her face radiated happy.

Apart from the fact that she definetly managed to draw my eyes to her, she didn't seem too bad of a character.

"Hiya" I finally replied. "Sorry about the little guy" I apologized for what Growlithe had just done. I had the feeling that I'd be doing that a lot more in the coming days.

"Nah, its fine. I like cute Pokémon like Growlithe. I'm Joy, by the way"

I laughed a bit at the coincidence of her name

"Hey, didn't I see you at the Pokédex distribution earlier?" I was about to reply when she rambled off on something about her moving around a lot and never actually getting acquainted with someone her own age. When I tried to interrupt her, she snapped me shut.

"Could you please listen?" I was starting to dislike her more and more.

"What is it?" Finally she silenced herself.

"Please, let me introduce myself, at least. I'm Ryu"

"Hmmmm… I've heard about you. Aren't you the son of K9's breeder?"

"Yeah, I have the privelege of calling her my mother"

And off she rambled, going on and on about how she had always wanted a Growlithe, cuz they were warm, and cute, and fluffy (but she didn't dislike Cubchoos either!) and she went off rambling.

The Cubchoo and Growlithe never once averted their stares. I was surprised they had held out.

Another half an hour had passed, and she had decided to follow my every move. I had decided to try and capture another Pokémon, but she had scared them off with her constant blabbing. It was starting to get on my nerves.

An hour later, I pitied Cubchoo for having Joy as a Trainer. I had, not once, heard her shut her mouth, and it was costing me all my energy to not yell at her. But we were getting pretty close to Striaton; maybe I could lose her somewhere there.

As we entered Striaton, both of us looked around us in awe. It was currently a festival, so the entire town was in a festive mood. Colourful lights decorated the streets, between the stalls with various merchandise. I was used to this kind of thing (Lacunosa Town had a festival once a year to honor the Dreadful One), but Joy really looked as if she had never seen a festival. She looked around her in awe, and for a moment she was quiet, and looked almost beautiful.

I disappeared in a crowd at some point, and I found a spot near a tree where I could breathe. Joy's voice was echoing through my head.

No, it would be more of a constant stream of noise before it was a voice.

I looked down to Growlithe, who was sitting, tongue out, panting at me.

"He wants to play" I heard a man say next to me. I spun around, looking at the man.

He was about 24 years old. His light green hair fell to about his waist, and a cap sat snugly on his head. He was wearing a white vest with a black undershirt. He looked vaguely familiar.

I wasn't stupid. This man was N, former leader of Team Plasma, who had been fooled by Ghetsis, currently the most wanted man in the world.

"You're N, aren't you?" I asked. I was dying to get a couple of answers from him, Zekrom being a prominent theme, but I knew better than to tempt him. I grabbed a defective Pokéball and tossed it (what harm could it do?)

"That's how I've been called by many" N cryptically replied. He got up, and started leaving.

"Wait!" I grabbed him by his sleeve and pulled him back around. "I have a couple of questions for you"

N was startled, surprised. He looked straight at my right eye, and I knew he could see it.

"What is that?" N seemed more curious than most people about my eye. I had read that he had dealt with Zekrom, Kyurem and Black, who I had once met when he visited our breeding house, so he would know something about ancient Unova lore. It suddenly dawned upon me that he might know something.

"To be honest, I don't know. I was hoping you'd know something about this" I could see him think, drawing links all over the place, connecting various pieces of the puzzle. At that point, I realised that his thoughts had taken over his conversational ability.

"Why does this kid have Kyurem's eye… What could've happened? What does this mean?" N walked off, leaving me with more questions than answers. What was Kyurem? Why did I supposedly have his eye? Did I do something? I walked back to the carnival thinking about what N had said.

"Oh, there you are! I'm glad I found you, I thought I'd lost you!" Joy had apparently been waiting for me. She started talking again.

"Joy." She kept on talking.

"Joy." I tried adding some more earnest to my voice.

Didn't work.

When she kept on talking, ignoring me, I snapped.

"COULD YOU PLEASE SHUT UP?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Apparently it worked. Everyone in a ten-meter radius fell quiet.

Most surprised of all was Joy. She looked as if I had just slapped her, or called her Cubchoo fat, or something else girls find offending. As people started inching away, I could see a sudden sadness swell up in Joy, and she pushed me out of the way, running off as fast as she could, loudly crying. I fell into a stall, watching her back run off through the crowd.

'Dammit' I thought to myself as I got up, brushed myself off and walked off, once again disappearing into the crowd. For the rest of the time I spent in the festival, I really couldn't bend my mind to any of the many fun activities the festival had to offer, my mind racing.

What did N mean?

Joy's shocked expression

What did I have to do with this Kyurem?

Joy's sudden sadness

Joy shoving me out of the way (which had hurt my pride more than it had actually hurt)

My obnoxious words

My loud yelling

My fault she ran off.

I screamed to heavens above, deciding that the internal man was ashamed. I decided to go look for her.

Turns out, she didn't go to far, and my eye was good at finding things. I could see all kinds of details that normal people wouldn't; a hair here and there, a fiber from her dress. I pretty quickly pinned down that she had run off to the Dreamyard, and I decided to follow her there.

I was, at the very least, going to set right my wrongs.

Or at least try.

_Next chapter, Ryu follows Joy to the Dreamyard, where he finds out about Joy's façade. But they get attacked by some punks, out for Ryu's wallet and a little more from Joy! :o How is our duo going to deal with the trouble flying their way faster than a Linoone? Stay tuned for Ch. 3: I Kick Punk Ass (Or at least Growlithe does)!_


End file.
